L'erreur de Seth
by SasunaruPowa
Summary: Fidèle à ses habitudes, Seth passe un nouveau marché douteux avec les satyres, ou Kendra sera malgré elle obligée de participer mais dont elle se serait bien passée. Bien sur, étant encore une fois en mauvaise posture, Warren arrive à leur rescousse...
1. Chapitre 1

Je vois qu'il n'y a encore aucune fiction française sur Fablehaven alors... je me lance ^^ j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Disclaimer : Ni l'univers ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent.

* * *

><p>- <strong>Seth, imbécile, t'en loupes vraiment pas une<strong>, _murmura lentement Kendra_.

Elle savait que c'était mal de fouiller dans les affaires des autres, surtout celles de son frère, mais il avait été trop tentant d'aller y jeter un œil. Plus tôt dans la matinée, lorsqu'elle était entrée dans leur chambre, Seth avait précipitamment fermé sa valise d'un air soupçonneux, n'avait pas lâché du regard Kendra d'un air mécontent. Alors, cela avait fait naître des doutes dans l'esprit de sa sœur. Aussi, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'aller fouiller dans sa valise lorsque Seth était parti prendre sa douche. Un sachet plein de piles était caché entre deux pantalons, et Kendra était sûre de ce à quoi elles serviraient. Il comptait surement les donner aux satyres en échange d'un peu d'or acquis de façon douteuse, comme à chaque fois. Il allait l'entendre, et cette fois elle raconterait tout à Grand Père Sorenson qui punirait Seth de sortie jusqu'à la fin de l'été ! Elle attendit patiemment son frère et quand il franchit le seuil du grenier, elle le regarda d'un air sévère et plaça les mains sur ses hanches, énervée.

- **Seth Michael Sorenson ! Puis-je savoir ce que tu comptes faire du sachet de piles que tu as rapporté ?**

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, mécontent.

- **D'ou tu fouilles dans mes affaires espèce de mutard ?** _râla Seth_

- **Depuis que des petits imbéciles dans ton genre s'amusent à risquer leur vie et celle des autres toutes les cinq minutes de manière totalement irresponsable pour des futilités !** _répliqua Kendra, vexée_.

- **C'est évident ce que je compte en faire, non? **_dit-il, son visage s'éclaircissant tout à coup, pas le moins du monde touché par la réplique de sa sœur_. **J'ai passé un marché avec Doren et Newel, cette fois ci je vais empocher beaucoup d'or, peut être même plus que ce qui était prévu au départ, si j'arrive à les avoir ! **_continua t-il, incapable de garder son secret, un sourire machiavélique sur le visage._

-** Et tu crois que je te laisserais faire franchement ? Je vais tout aller raconter à Grand-Père, tu vas voir !**

Seth prit un air horrifié et supplia Kendra du regard.

- **Tu ne peux pas faire ça, je serais condamné à rester tout l'été enfermé à jouer au base-ball avec Hugo comme seule distraction **! _se lamenta t-il._

- **Tu pourras toujours lire un livre. Ou mieux, les journaux de Patton, **_dit ironiquement Kendra._

- **Très drôle**, _répondit-il, amer_.

Elle décida de l'humilier un peu, consciente du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui.

- **Supplie moi à genoux en implorant ma clémence et peut être pourrais-je ré-envisager la question.**

Il la regarda, effaré, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il sembla ensuite peser le pour et le contre. Puis, hésitant, et foudroyant du regard sa grande sœur il se mit à genoux.

- **J'... J'implore ta clémence ... et te demande de ne rien raconter à Grand-Père ou Grand-mère... au sujet des piles et des satyres**, _siffla-t-il._

- **Tu n'es pas très convainquant**.

- **Kendra** !_ s'écria-t-il_.

- **D'accord, c'est bon**, _culpabilisa t-elle d'avoir ainsi abusé de la situation_.

- **Alors, tu ne vas rien dire à Grand-Père? **_demanda Seth, plein d'espoir_.

- **Si tu crois que j'allais réellement laisser passer ça parce que tu t'es mis à genoux, c'est mal me connaitre**, _gloussa Kendra_.

Il écarquilla les yeux, l'air choqué, et regarda sa sœur se diriger vers les escaliers. Mais celle ci s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit un petit rire moqueur derrière elle. Elle se tourna et dévisagea Seth. Son expression s'était changée et il avait maintenant un sourire qui découvrait toutes ses dents blanches, tellement grand que ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux petites fentes narquoises.

- **Tu as raison**, _commença t-il. _**Je pense que tu devrais tout aller raconter à Grand-Père**.

- **Quoi ? **_répondit Kendra surprise_.

Il avança jusqu'à elle, arborant toujours cet air railleur qui ne plaisait pas du tout à sa sœur.

- **Mais tu sais, pendant que toi tu t'occuperais de ça...**

Il laissa sa phrase en suspension, pour faire mijoter Kendra, appréciant l'incertitude qui se formait sur son visage.

-** Je pourrais moi même aller parler à Warren**,_ continua t-il_.

- **Pourquoi faire ? **_demanda Kendra à mi-voix_.

Il approcha son visage de celui de la jeune femme jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent presque et reprit :

- **Oh, je me demande quel serait sa réaction s'il savait les sentiments que tu éprouves pour lui**, _dit-il en détachant bien chaque mot, en savourant l'effet que ces mots eurent sur sa sœur__._

- **Je ne .. vois pas de quoi tu parles**,_ dit elle en forçant un sourire_.

- **" Warren, ses yeux noisettes et ses cheveux châtains, je me demande s'ils sont aussi doux qu'ils en ont l'air, sa peau lisse et pâle, ses lèvres parfaites, ... " **_récita t-il très fier de lui._

Kendra écarquilla les yeux tellement gros que son frère cru qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites, et il réprima très difficilement un fou rire, à tel point qu'il eut l'impression de s'être fêlé une côte.

- **Tu ... Seth**, _dit elle menaçante_,** tu as lu mon journal ? Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?**

- **Je savais que je pourrais m'en servir contre toi un jour, je le savais**, _explosa t-il enfin de rire._

- **Tu veux dire que tu as lu, sans y être forcé, toi? Je le savais qu'en réalité tu adorais ça,** _dit-elle en essayant de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait lui faire garder le silence._

-** Bien essayé Kendra, mais rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne sera à la hauteur du contenu de ton journal, **_répondit-il effrontément, toujours en proie à une grosse crise de fou rire, se pliant à présent en deux._

- **Démon**, _siffla t-elle_.

-** Alors, tu as toujours envie d'aller parler à Grand-Père? **_demanda-t-il tout sourire, très sur de lui._

- **Oui, et pas qu'un peu ! Tu vas voir, idiot**, _cria t-elle énervée._

La porte du grenier s'ouvrit alors brutalement.

- **Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici, vous vous battez ou quoi ? **_les interrompit une personne que Kendra aurait à tout prix voulu éviter d'entendre à ce moment là._

Cette dernière piqua un fard en se demandant si Warren écoutait leur conversation depuis longtemps, elle évita de le regarder dans les yeux.

- **Ah, Warren, je voulais justement te parler ! **_s'écria Seth, heureux que la situation tourne tellement à son avantage._

- **Mais non, Seth n'a rien à te dire ! **

Si Kendra avait pu tuer d'un regard, son frère serait mort sur le champ, elle regretta que ce foutu Olonch ne l'ai pas avalé quand il en avait eu l'occasion.

- **Si, si je crois que j'ai même quelque chose de très intéressant à te dire, pendant que Kendra ira parler à Grand-Père et Grand-Mère**, _assura Seth_.

- **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je n'ai rien à leur dire, **_dit la jeune femme, vaincue._

Les yeux de Warren, qui avaient suivis leur manège l'air interdit, firent des allées et venues entre Kendra et Seth, douteux.

-** Je ne sais pas ce que vous manigancez, mais quand j'aurais trouvé ce que c'est, ça risque d'aller très mal pour vous**, _murmura t-il lentement_.

Puis il s'en alla en claquant la porte.

- **Ouf**, _soupira Kendra, s'affalant sur son lit et essuyant la pellicule de sueur qui s'était formée sur son front._

Seth gloussa avant de lancer à sa soeur :

- **Alors, prête à traverser Fablehaven et à revoir Newel et Doren?**

- **Prête à quoi? Si tu penses que je vais t'accompagner dans tes bétises...**

- **Je ne le pense pas, je te l'affirme même.**

Kendra jeta un mauvais coup d'oeil à son frère.

- **Il n'en est pas question**.

Le garçon prit une grande inspiration et détala en criant :

- **WARREN !**

- **C'est bon ! Je viendrais avec toi, Seth, reviens ici tout de suite **! _paniqua Kendra_.

* * *

><p>Alors, verdict? Je pense que la fiction fera 4 ou 5 chapitres mais je n'en suis pas encore sûre.<p> 


	2. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, l'univers et les personnages sont la propriété de Brandon Mull.

Rated : K

* * *

><p>- <strong>Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté de te suivre<strong>,_ se lamenta Kendra_.

- **Répète le encore une fois et je demande à Hugo de t'écraser comme le moucheron que tu es**, _bougonna Seth_.

Ils s'étaient mis en route dans la forêt de Fablehaven juste après avoir mangé, sous l'oeil toujours soupçonneux de Warren. Kendra avait soigneusement évité de lui parler ou même de le regarder durant tout le temps ou ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la même pièce.

A présent, elle était contrainte de suivre son imbécile de frère qui donnait l'impression de connaître le chemin par coeur, et d'être très sûr de lui, semblant inconscient du danger qui pouvait être partout autour d'eux. Elle n'avait jamais été courageuse, mais s'aventurer seule dans les bois de la réserve par des temps pareils était faire preuve d'inconscience. Cependant, elle aurait préféré se retrouver face à tout les démons de Zzyzx que de voir Seth parler de ses sentiments à Warren. Des fées voletaient autour d'eux, regardant le garçon avec dédain, et pour cause, il avait apprit à ses dépends comment transformer une fée en mutard et ces dernières lui avaient rendu la pareil en le changeant en morse mutant.

Le trajet fut relativement court, ils serpentèrent sur les sentiers quand Seth les dirigea vers un bosquet de buissons qu'ils passèrent avant de se retrouver face un terrain de tennis, ou deux satyres se livraient un match. Sportif, d'ailleurs, nota mentalement Kendra.

Des nuages de poussière volaient des deux côtés du terrain, les deux hommes-boucs en sueur se renvoyaient la balle avec une rage non dissimulée qui ne réprimait pas leur désire de victoire à chacun. Ils couraient dans tous les sens, très concentrés, ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir remarqué la présence de Kendra et de Seth. Soudain, dans un coup encore plus puissant que les autres, Doren renvoya la balle à Newel qui ne pu la rattraper. Ce dernier rugit désespoir et l'autre leva ses bras velus en signe de victoire.

-** Jeu, set et match**, _tonna t-il_.

- **Je demande qu'on recommence ce dernier jeu, le temps ne joue pas en ma faveur, j'ai le soleil dans les yeux ce qui m'empêche de bien voir ou j'envoie la balle,...**

- **Il n'en est pas question**, _le coupa Doren en martellant le sol de ses sabots, signe de son impatience, _**tu as perdu et j'ai gagné, c'est tout**.

- **Il y a tricherie et j'exige que l'on échange de côté pour recommencer, après on en reparlera**.

-** Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça Newel**, ...

- **Dites les gars, on a passé un marché et j'aimerais qu'il soit traîté dans les plus courts délais avant que mes grands parents ne s'appercoivent de notre absence**,_ les coupa Seth diplomatiquement._

Les satyres se tournèrent vers eux semblant enfin s'apercevoir de leur présence, et Doren eut un air ravi, heureux de couper court au débat.

- **Seth ! Tu es venu ...**

- **Super, il pourra peut être nous dire qui a mérité de gagner**, _s'écria Newel_.

- **Pas le temps pour ça cette fois ci, j'ai là un beau sachet de piles pour vous mes amis**,_ dit il en sortant le sachet en question._

Les satyres leur lancèrent un sourire, découvrant leurs dents jaunies.

- **Et bien je suis sur qu'on pourra trouver un petit compromis**, _commença Doren_.

-** J'ai possibilité de trouver à t'échanger quelque chose de grande valeur**, _continua Newel_.

- **Surement pas, on avait passé un marché**,_ les coupa Seth_, **je veux mon or sinon pas de télévision, réfléchissez-y.**

- **Les farfadets nous attendent, je crois **... _dit Doren en reculant, faisant mine de partir_.

- **Oui, c'est vrai ça, ils ont organisés une petite fête et nous sommes invités**,_ le suivit Newel en forcant un sourire crispé._

-** Pensez à toutes les chaînes que vous ne pourrez plus regarder, sans ces piles. Les matchs de tennis...**

- **Ceux de catch aussi, et les publicités**, _réfléchit Doren d'un air horrifié_.

- **Les séries comiques, les films d'horreurs**, _pensa l'autre homme-bouc_.

Satisfait, Seth savait qu'à présent c'était gagné, il se détendit sous l'oeil sévère de sa soeur.

-** Je crois que l'on peut s'arranger, choisit son premier ami**.

- **D'ailleurs si on y réfléchit bien, j'ai souvenir que les hobbes gardent une petite fortune cachée jalousement dans leur grotte, ils n'en ont pas l'utilité alors je ne pense pas que ça les dérangera vraiment si on leur en... empreinte un petit peu.**

Kendra ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée :

- **Vous êtes sûrs qu'il n'y a aucun danger**?

- **Absolument certains, ou au pire les hobbes ne courrent pas très vite et ne sortent pas à la lumière du jour**.

-** Très bien, allons-y alors **!_ déclara Seth_

- **Quoi ? Tu es malade **! _s'écria sa soeur_.

- **Détends toi Kendra**, _plaisanta Doren_, **on te protègera si besoin**.

Kendra se permit de douter de sa promesse, et se dit que son frère avait complètement pété les plombs de faire à nouveau confiance au satyres.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva encore une fois embarquée dans une histoire à laquelle elle aurait préféré éviter de participer.

- **Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté de te suivre**, _répéta-t-elle une énième fois._

-** Tu te rappelles ce que Hugo fera de toi si tu le dis encore une fois?**

- **Elle est toujours comme ça **? _demanda Doren à Seth_.

- **T'as encore rien vu **!

Kendra aurait voulu que son frère arrête de parler comme si elle n'était pas là, mais ça n'aurait servit à rien de créer un nouveau conflit entre eux.

Le trajet fut long et ils quittèrent rapidement les chemins et sentiers pour s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs des bois de Fablehaven. Les arbres étaient si épais qu'ils ne laissaient pas passer beaucoup de lumière et il fit très bientôt sombre, ce qui ne rassura absolument pas la jeune femme bien que cela ne lui posa pas problème parce qu'elle voyait bien dans le noir. Don dont elle avait hérité grâce aux centaines de baisers que les fées lui avaient données lors de sa première venue à Fablehaven. Mais le sentiment d'être observée l'a mit un peu mal à l'aise, et par réflexe elle se commença à se retourner tous les dix mètres, scrutant ses arrières, se sentant un peu paranoïaque.

De temps en temps, leur petit groupe croisait une fée, mais ces dernières allaient toutes dans la direction opposée à la leur. D'ailleurs, en y regardant bien, toute la végétation semblait déperir plus ils avancaient vers la grotte aux hobbes. Elle était noircie, comme si elle avait brûlée pour devenir quasi totalement inexistante. Puis ils arrivèrent à un tunnel, creusé dans ce qui avait l'air d'être une petite montagne. Doren se placa sur le côté et fit signe à Kendra de passer :

- **Après toi**,_ lui dit-il poliment_.

Elle le dévisagea, soupçonneuse, et passa. La galerie était très courte et déboucha sur une vaste étendue circulaire entourée par la roche, avec un immense lac de la même forme au milieu. L'eau semblait calme et profonde. Peut être même trop, nota Kendra. Ici c'était très éclairé, et l'endroit avait l'air isolé du monde, mais c'était dépourvu de végétation, en particulier près de l'eau, le sol avait l'air d'avoir été calciné.

- **On y est**,_ dit Newel en pointant du doigt l'entrée d'un grotte que Kendra n'avait encore pas remarquée. _

Cette dernière s'avança prudemment, sourcils froncés. La galerie était creusée dans la pierre noir de la montage et au dessus de l'entrée était taillé grossièrement :

Renonce à entrer, ou attends toi à périr, étranger.

Kendra fit un bond en arrière, cette fois ci effrayée pour de bon, et se tourna vers les satyres en agitant les bras et en criant de manière hystérique :

- **Vous ne pensez quand même pas me faire entrer la dedans même pour tout l'or du monde? Non mais vous avez vu ce qu'il y a écrit ?**

- **Non, on a pas vu, ce ne sont que des symboles, **_dit Seth tout en la fusillant du regard. _

Les satyres la regardèrent surpris_._

- **Tu arrives à lire ça?**

Kendra comprit, elle était la seule à pouvoir comprendre la langue des hobbes parmis eux, et ne s'était pas rendue compte en le lisant, que le message était rédigé dans une langue étrangère. C'était une des nombreuses qualités qu'elle avait acquises depuis qu'elle était féérique. Chose qu'elle devait normalement garder secret et les satyres n'étaient pas censés savoir qu'elle pouvait déchiffrer de nombreuses langues des créatures magiques.

- **N...non. Je voulais savoir si vous arriviez à lire ce qui était écrit**, _essaya-t-elle de se rattraper._

Ils la dévisagèrent un court instant, soupçonneux puis dirent :

- **Non, on ne parle pas le hobbes**.

Elle réfléchit un instant, puis poussa un soupir tremblant, cette fois ci elle ne se laisserait pas avoir.

-** Seth, fais ce que tu veux, va parler à Warren si tu veux, moi je rentre.**

- **T'as la trouille**? _dit il moqueur_.

Elle décida de ne pas répondre à la provocation, lui jeta un mauvais coup d'oeil et se détourna d'eux, prête à s'en aller.

Elle fit semblant de ne pas entendre les appels de ses amis qui lui demandaient de revenir, mais c'était allé trop loin et elle ne s'aventurerait pas la dedans.

Alors qu'elle allait sortir de la clairière, Kendra fut violemment tirée sur le côté par quelqu'un qui se cachait derrière un bloc de roche, et on lui etouffa son cri d'une main sur la bouche, tandis qu'une voix murmura à son oreille :

- **Kendra, c'est moi**.

Elle se détendit, un instant elle avait eu peur, mais ce n'était que la voix de Warren qui la calma aussitôt.

- **J'ai mis un moment avant de vous retrouver, j'ai pris trop de temps avant de vous suivre après le déjeuner. J'étais sûr que vous prépariez quelque chose et avant que j'ai pu venir vous parlez vous n'étiez plus là. Vos grands parents ne se sont pas encore aperçu de votre disparition.**

Kendra poussa un soupir de soulagement etouffé par la main de Warren qui la tenait toujours fermement.

- **Mais ça ne saurait tarder**, _reprit-il_, **et ne comptez pas sûr moi pour garder le silence, si on me le demande je ne mentirais pas. Maintenant je vais te lâcher, tu vas surtout te taire et je vais chercher ton frère, faire confiance à des satyres, il est vraiment stupide ! **

-** Je ne cesse de le dire**, _répondit Kendra à voix basse alors que Warren l'avait lâché_.

Il réfléchit tout en la regardant un moment, et elle se sentit rougir malgré elle. Elle détestait rougir, ça trahissait toujours ses sentiments, et elle ressemblait à une tomate en pleine mutation.

-** Attends moi là**, _déclara t-il finalement d'une voix douce en commencant à s'éloigner_.

Kendra acquiesça et jeta un coup d'oeil vers la galerie des hobbes, son frère n'était pas encore entré et il parlait avec Newel et Doren.

Warren avança à grands pas vers eux, et quand Seth le remarqua, il prit un air très contrarié et fronça les sourcils. L'adulte n'eut pas le temps d'arriver jusqu'à eux, il se figea à mi chemin. Un grognemment qui semblait venir du lac se fit entendre, menaçant. Il ne s'arrêtait pas, s'emplifiant même, il avait quelque chose de terrifiant. Le coeur de Kendra rata un battement, Warren tourna lentement la tête vers l'étendue d'eau. Quelque chose en émergeait lentement.

* * *

><p>J'espère que le tout est clair et ne vous parait pas trop court, j'ai beaucoup de mal à faire des chapitres long ... mais sinon j'ai une super correctrice perso héhé prenez vous en à Camille si il y a beaucoup de fautes XD !<p> 


	3. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, l'univers et les personnages sont la propriété de Brandon Mull.

Rated : K

* * *

><p>La peur empécha Kendra de crier, pourtant tout son corps vibrait de terreur, menacant de tomber d'un instant à l'autre. Elle n'aurait pas pu mettre de nom sur la créature qui était dans l'eau, mais " répugnant " et " terrifiant " la définissait très bien. Jamais encore elle n'avait vu de créature magique semblable à celle ci. C'était très grand, et pourvu de nombreuses tentacules fines et très longues, sa tête était au centre du lac, elle était hérissée de nageoires à l'aspect piquant et tranchant, de deux yeux énormes et jaunes, dépourvues de paupières. Sa peau était écailleuse et suintait un liquide verdâtre et gluant. Lorsqu'elle rugit, Kendra aperçut aussi des dents pointues et une très longue langue fourchue. La voix de Doren ramena Kendra à la réalitée lorsqu'il tonna :<p>

- **Un Kraken, sauvez-vous **!

La bête leva une de ses nombreuses longues tentacules, fixant Warren qui était toujours au milieu de la clairière, puis elle fendit l'air pour s'écraser lourdement au sol, à l'endroit ou l'homme était quelques secondes au paravant. Ce dernier l'avait évité aisément, en courrant vers la droite, se rapprochant de Seth et des satyres qui avaient observés la scène, figés.

Dans un geste désespéré, le jeune garçon fourra sa main dans son kit d'urgence et en ressortit un petit poignard qu'il lança à Warren. Ce dernier l'attrapa au vol, le remercia d'un bref regard, et se tourna vers la bête qui préparait déjà une deuxième attaque, un de ses nombreux longs membres suspendu dans les airs prêt à s'abbatre sur lui. La tentacule fusa à ras du sol, et Warren l'évita en sautant au dessus. Lorsqu'il attérit, il vacilla un peu, des gouttes de sueur roulaient le long de son front. Il n'eut aucun temps de répis car déjà le Kraken s'en reprenait à lui, le manquant de très peu. L'homme profita de cet instant pour sauter sur la tentacule au sol et la trancher de son poignard, la coupant en deux. La bête rugit, s'époumona, et eu raison de Warren d'un seul geste qui l'envoya butter contre la roche, et il tomba, inconscient.

Le sang de Kendra se glaça dans ses veines. Le temps sembla s'arrêter. L'homme qu'elle aimait était totalement à la merci d'un Kraken. Elle ne réfléchit pas et sortit de sa cachette en courrant vers le jeune homme, son coeur battant à tout rompre. Mais elle n'y parvint jamais. La brune se sentit d'un coup soulevé dans les airs, le sol se dérobant sous ses pieds, et sans qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il c'était passé, elle était la tête à l'envers à plusieurs mètres du sol. Son estomac se retourna et elle cria. Elle avait perdue tout ses repères mais la voix de son frère lui parvint quand même :

- **Et, toi là, lâche ma soeur tout de suite **! _cria-t-il en colère_.

Dans d'autres circonstances Kendra aurait sourit. Sa vision se fit à nouveau floue et elle vola encore dans tout les sens, tenue par le pied par la bête. Elle se rapprocha dangereusement de la surface du lac puis fut immergé dans ses eaux glacées.

Le sang de Seth ne fit qu'un tour, il courrut vers l'endroit ou Warren était allongé, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, et il attrapa le poignard que l'homme avait lâché. Le Kraken avait détourné son attention d'eux pour se concentrer sur Kendra, plongeant la tête à moitié sous l'eau. Le jeune garçon n'hésita pas un seul instant il prit sa respiration et se jeta à son tour dans le lac. Bien que sa vision soit trouble, il reconnu tout de suite sa soeur grâce à ses longs cheveux bruns qui formaient un voile flottant autour d'elle. Il entendu le grognement ettoufé du monstre lorsque celui ci se rendit compte de sa présence, mais Seth était arrivé au niveau de Kendra, et il répéta le même geste que Warren avait fait plus tôt, trancha la tentacule qui retenait prisonnière sa soeur. Celle ci nagea rapidement vers la surface, manquant probablement d'air, mais lorsque Seth allait en faire de même il sentit quelque chose s'accrocher à son pied et le faire descendre encore plus profondément. Le monstre le ramena devant sa propre tête, au niveau de ses grands yeux jaunes sans paupières et il avait l'air très contrarié.

Revenir à la surface devenait urgent, car Seth commençait à manquer d'air et l'idée qu'il pourrait se noyer lui effleura l'esprit. Sans vraiment réfléchir il planta son poignard dans l'oeil droit du Kraken qui le lâcha aussitôt en s'agitant furieusement, rugissant de douleur, faisant apparaitre des milliers de bulles autour d'eux.

Le garçon en profita pour s'échapper, sa tête commençait à tourner et la surface lui paraissait incroyablement loin. Il l'attegnit enfin, prenant une longue bouffée d'air bien qu'il sâche qu'il n'avait pas un instant de répis, il n'avait plus qu'à nager jusqu'au bord ou sa soeur l'attendait, penchée en avant les yeux remplis d'inquiétude. Il pouvait sentir l'agitation sous marine que le monstre provoquait, mais il n'eut aucun mal à rejoindre la terre ferme.

- **Seth ! **_s'écria Kendra en le tirant à la surface_. **Est-ce que ça va? **

Sa voix était pleine de sanglots et lui semblait hystérique. Pour toute réponse, Seth toussa et chercha à reprendre son souffle, mais la brune ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reposer, sa main tremblante attrapa la sienne et la tira vers le passage sous les montagnes. Ils titubèrent un instant avant de réussir à courir correctement et de s'échapper. Il n'y avait aucune trace des satyres ou de Warren dans la clairière. En même temps, un bruit d'éclaboussures se fit entendre derrière eux. Kendra y jeta un coup d'oeil, le Kraken avait la tête hors de l'eau et rugissait, un poignard planté dans l'oeil, le rendant à moitié aveugle. Celui ci recula un peu, et entrouvrit la gueule, découvrant ses dents pointues, une sphère lumineuse verdâtre se formait au centre de sa gorge et augementait de volume rapidement.

Ils accélérairent le pas, le coeur battant à tout rompre, Kendra avait l'impression qu'elle allait vomir. Ils arrivèrent au tunnel et le traversèrent très rapidement, une fois de l'autre côté ils se jetèrent sur la droite, tombant lourdement au sol. La jeune femme grimaça, elle s'était ouverte le coude et un mince filet de sang coulait le long de son avant bras.

Il y eu un bruit de déflagration, et un grand rayon vert provenant de l'autre côté des montagnes sortit du tunnel sur plusieurs mètres devant eux, sous les yeux terrifiés de Seth et Kendra.

- **Géant**, _souffla son frère impressionné à côté d'elle_.

Voila qui devait expliquer pourquoi tout était calciné aux alentours. Quand ça s'arrêta, ils appercurent Newel, Doren et Warren de l'autre côté, à gauche de l'entrée de la clairière. Ce dernier les regardaient avec des yeux ronds et se précipita vers eux. Contre toute attente il poussa Seth sur le côté pour se dégager le chemin jusqu'à Kendra, qu'il attrapa par les épaules et secoua dans tout les sens.

- **Kendra ! Kendra ! Tu n'as rien ? **_demanda t-il paniqué_.

Celle ci ne répondit pas directement tant elle était surprise, puis elle s'empressa de le rassurer.

- **Oui, ça va, **_dit elle en s'empourprant_.

- **Merci de vous soucier de moi**, _bougonna Seth_.

L'homme tenait toujours Kendra par les épaules, la regarda intensement dans les yeux, la sondant de son regard, puis lui murmura à l'oreille pour qu'elle seule entende :

- **Quand nous seront rentrés, j'ai à te parler**.

Face à la proximité de Warren, elle rougit fortement et son coeur s'accéléra, comme toujours lorsqu'il ne mettait pas assez de distance entre eux. Il la lâcha et se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance, puis recula de quelques pas. Kendra croisa le regard de Seth, et celui ci ricanna, moqueur, devant la rougeur de sa soeur. Elle le fit taire d'un regard sévère.

- **Bon, et bien, je pense que nous allons partir**, _annonca Doren_.

- **Oui, un farfadet nous attends depuis déjà un petit moment**, _rajouta Newel_.

- **N'oublie pas notre marché, **_dit Doren_, **nous t'avons conduit à un endroit ou il y avait beaucoup d'or, rien que cette révélation coute déjà la moitié de notre prix de départ !** _marchanda-t-il_.

- **Il n'en est pas question, **_coupa Warren_, **vous avez mit en danger et faillit tuer Seth et Kendra, n'espérez rien, et Stan sera très en colère je vous le garantis**.

Les satyres le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, et s'en allèrent sans demander leur reste, terrifiés à cause de la dernière phrase de l'homme.

- **Rentrons, il va bientôt faire nuit**, _les informa Warren_.

Bien que le chemin fut long, il parrut court à Kendra qui tremblait de peur en s'imaginant les conscéquances de cet après midi. Le trajet se fit en silence, que Seth rompit à un moment, lorsqu'il demanda à voix basse à Kendra :

- **Il t'a dit quoi, avant ? Je n'ai rien compris**.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Warren qui marchait devant eux, pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien entendu. Soit c'était le cas, soit il feignait très bien l'ignorance.

-** Il dit qu'il veut me parler**, _lui répondit-elle plus doucement encore_.

Il fit mine de réfléchir puis se tourna vers elle un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- **Tu pourras tout lui réveler toi même alors, pas besoin de moi**, _se moqua-t-il_.

- **Tais-toi !** _ordonna-t-elle panniquée à l'idée que Warren l'entende_.

Il ne fallait pas rêver, elle ne dirait jamais rien car elle savait que jamais rien ne serait partagé. Elle devait absolument arrêter de se bercer d'illusion et de se croire dans un compte de fées. Elle sourit quand même, lorsqu'elle en vit une passer, après tout être ici était bien réel et les fées existaient vraiment.

Par ailleurs, elle aurait jurée avoir vue Warren sourire lorsqu'il écarta des branches qui leur bloquaient le passage pour les laisser passer.

Elle poussa un long soupir, ils arrivaient à la maison.

* * *

><p>Merci à Weywey et à fye-86 pour leur gentilles reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir ! Fye, je ne compte pas abandonner cette fic mais la elle touche presque à sa fin ( c'est vrai qu'elle est courte mais je gère très mal ce qui est long :( ) Weywey : si, Warren est un peu vieux pour elle, mais j'aime bien les couples bizarres XD ( pas si bizarre que ça vu qu'on voit bien que Kendra apprécie <em>beaucoup<em> Warren ) :p. Et je m'excuse par avance des fautes car le chapitre avait été corrigé mais comme je suis une boulette j'ai sauvegardé ma version non corrigée.


	4. Chapitre 4

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, l'univers et les personnages sont la propriété de Brandon Mull.

Rated : K

* * *

><p>Grand-Père les attendait dans le jardin, la mine renfrogné, les bras croisés et tapant du pied. Kendra baissa la tête, honteuse. Warren leur lança un sourire d'excuse et se dirigea vers la maison, les laissant seuls avec Stan. Celui-ci continua de les regarder d'un air mécontent et se racla la gorge.<p>

- **Vous avez des ennuis**, _les informa-t-il_.

- **Pour notre défense, on ne savait pas qu'on irait se mettre en danger en combattant un Kraken, **_commença Seth_.

- **Vous avez fait la rencontre de Thadia? **_s'exclama Grand-Père interloqué_.

- **Thadia? C'était une femelle? **_demanda Seth surprit_.

- **Vous avez bea ucoup de choses à me raconter, et j'ai l'impression que ça me plaira encore moins que ce que je m'étais imaginé. Vous n'imaginez pas mon inquiétude quand j'ai découvert que vous aviez disparu, et Warren qui était introuvable. Que Seth soit parti ne m'étonne qu'à moitié, mais toi Kendra, j'avoue que je ne comprends pas.**

Elle rougit légèrement ne trouvant aucune excuse à ses actes. Elle avait agi sans vraiment réfléchir aux conséquences.

-** J'en suis responsable**, _commença Seth hésitant_,** j'ai un peu forcé Kendra à m'accompagner, je veux endosser toute la punition mais ne la blâme pas, **_déclara-t-il_.

Elle le contempla choquée. Il lui faisait presque de la peine et bizarrement elle ne lui en voulait pas.

- **Cependant, elle aurait dû venir m'en parler**.

- **Au départ c'est ce qu'elle voulait faire, mais ... Je lui ai fait du chantage pour qu'elle se taise**, _déclara Seth embarrassé_.

- **Comme quoi **? _demanda Grand-Père soupçonneux._

Kendra lança un regard affolé à son frère, espérant qu'il se garderait bien pour lui de dévoiler ce détail gênant. Ce dernier le comprit bien car il déclara :

- **Je ne pense pas que ça soit utile de te le dire**,_ dit Seth en se grattant l'arrière de la tête_.

- **Dans ce cas, vous êtes aussi responsables l'un que l'autre**,_ déclara Grand-Père_.

- **Mais non, je te jure qu'elle n'aurait pas eu le choix**, _s'énerva Seth._

Kendra soupira.

- **J'ai eu le choix mais j'ai été trop lâche et j'ai préféré suivre Seth dans ses bêtises**.

-** On va rentrer et vous allez tout me raconter, la nuit commence à tomber. Je ne tolère aucune cachotterie.**

Ils se dirigèrent dans la maison, et allèrent dans le bureau de Stan. Ils s'assirent de l'autre côté de Grand-Père, redoutant déjà la conversation à venir.

- **Alors **? _questionna-t-il_.

Seth commença le récit sous le regard désapprobateur de son Grand-Père, qui l'interrompit.

- **La dernière fois ne t'a pas servi de leçon ? Je m'efforce de garder cet endroit un tant soit peu naturel et mon propre petit fils...**

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et se pinça l'arête du nez.

Quand vient le moment redouté de Kendra, le passage du chantage, elle s'efforça de ne pas baisser la tête, après tout elle n'avait pas à avoir honte. Son Grand-Père écarquilla les yeux.

- **Kendra, tu sais que Warren est ton cousin, très éloigné, certes, mais ton cousin quand même. Et il est beaucoup plus âgé que toi,**_ l'informa Stan sur un ton d'excuse_.

La raison frappa Kendra, lui faisait l'effet d'une claque, brouillant les dernières parcelles d'espoir qu'il lui restait. Elle baissa les yeux.

-** Ça, je le sais bien**, _murmura-t-elle faiblement_. **Mais ça ne fait rien**, _rajouta-t-elle un peu plus déterminée._

Il sourit brièvement et intimma à Seth de poursuivre son récit. À la fin, il s'exclama.

-** Vous avez éborgnés Thadia ! Vous vous rendez compte du danger que vous avez encouru? Et heureusement que Warren est intervenu, où je ne donne pas cher de votre peau ! Vous pouvez lui dire merci**, _gémit-il_.

Finalement, Seth fut interdit de sortie pendant 2 semaines et Kendra une seule, car Grand-Père estima qu'elle aurait du lui en parler tout de même. Il partit furieux dans la forêt trouver Doren et Newel, Kendra se demanda ironiquement si elle les reverrait un jour vivant.

Ils passèrent à table, personne ne parlait et le silence était pesant, sous le regard mauvais de Ruth qui avait été mise au courant de l'histoire. Kendra mangea donc sans grand enthousiasme. Ils partirent dans leur chambre, s'allongèrent sur leurs lits respectifs.

- **Dit, Kendra**, _dit Seth_.

Elle lui jeta un regard. Il s'était assis et avait l'air hésitant.

- **Quoi, **_questionna-t-elle_.

- **Je peux te dire une chose, un secret**?

- **Viens-en au fait, **_demanda sèchement la jeune femme, impatiemment._

Il sursauta.

- **Je n'ai pas rendu toutes les piles à Grand-Père**, _dit-il sournoisement_.

À la plus grande surprise de son frère, elle éclata de rire.

-** Tu es impayable**, _dit-elle hilare_. **Mais cette fois je vais devoir le dire à Grand-Père**, _reprit-elle plus sérieusement._

Seth prit un air horrifié.

-** Je comprends pas pourquoi j'essaie encore de t'en parler**, _dit-il à mi-voix plus pour lui que pour elle. _**Mais tu sais ce que je ferais si tu t'avises d'en parler à quelqu'un**.

Kendra soupira, lassée de ce jeu.

- **Tu sais quoi ? Je vais faire comme si tu ne m'avais rien dit. Tu ne diras rien à Warren et je n'informerais pas Grand-Père de ton trafic.**

- **Je pense que je n'ai pas le choix, j'imagine que ça aurait pu être pire**, _dit-il en haussant les épaules._

Son frère était vraiment incroyable ! Il quitta la chambre en direction de la salle de bain, et tomba nez à nez avec Warren qui s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte, le bras levé face à eux.

Il se décala pour laisser la place à Seth de passer, murmurant quelques mots d'excuse puis entra dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Il lança un petit sourire à Kendra, et celle-ci lui répondit timidement. Warren vient s'asseoir à côté de Kendra qui était resté sur son lit.

La jeune femme s'éloigna un peu, instaurant une certaine distance entre eux. Elle était mal à l'aise.

-** J'ai entendu votre conversation**, _l'informa Warren_.

Elle était vraiment mal à l'aise.

- **Ah... ah bon **! _bafouilla-t-elle_.

- **Qu'est-ce que Seth ne doit pas me dire ? **_demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire assuré_.

Son teint vira au rouge.

- **Rien... rien qui te concerne**, _hésita-t-elle_.

Warren rit, découvrant une rangée de dents blanches et bien alignées.

- **Je plaisante**, _dit-il_, **je sais déjà ce qu'il veut me dire**.

Il se moque de moi se dit Kendra. Elle ne répondit pas et lui lança un regard interdit.

-** Je le sais**,_ insista-t-il devant son silence_.

Elle décida de feindre l'innocence, jouant les gourdes.

- **Tu crois savoir quoi, au juste**?

- **Tu vois de quoi je parle**, _répondit-il précipitamment_.

- **Co...comment peux-tu savoir**? _souffla-t-elle_.

- **Kendra, sans vouloir te vexer, tu n'es pas vraiment discrète. Mes soupçons auront été confirmés quand je vous ai entendu ton frère et toi en parler, dans la forêt.**

Il sourit. Avait-il pitié ? Se moquait-il ?

Cela ne plaisait pas du tout à Kendra. Elle tenta de refouler ses larmes, la bile lui monta à la gorge, et les traitresses de sa honte lui arrivèrent aux yeux, sans pour autant déborder.

- **Sort d'ici, s'il te plaît**.

C'était dit timidement, mais c'était un ordre. Mais il ne fit rien, il ne se leva pas. Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux. Ce fut Warren qui le brisa.

-** Kendra**, _souffla-t-il_.

Il se rapprocha soudainement et se pencha vers elle, attrapant son menton entre deux doigts. Warren déposa un rapide baiser sur son front, et l'enlaça en un geste protecteur. Il frôla son nez, puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Kendra fut tellement surprise qu'elle en oublia de fermer les yeux, et ne réagit pas non plus lorsqu'il passa les mains ses mains dans sa nuque pour la serrer contre son coeur. Lentement elle répondit à son étreinte, respira à plein nez l'odeur de Warren. Elle retrouva vite l'usage de la parole.

- **Pourquoi ?** _demanda-t-elle tremblante_.

- **Pourquoi pas ? **_répondit-il en riant, d'une voix douce_. **Kendra**, _reprit-il sérieusement_,** j'ai cru mourir quand les satyres m'ont dit ce qui s'était passé après avoir repris connaissance et qu'ils m'aient sorti de la clairière, j'ai prié pour qu'il ne vous soit rien arrivé à toi ni à Seth. Surtout à toi.**

- **Tu crois que c'était facile de te voir te faire assommer par une créature qui faisait quinze fois ta taille? **_dit-elle d'un ton plein de reproches_.

- **C'était pour te sauver**, _s'indigna-t-il_.

-** Merci**.

Il rit aux oreilles de Kendra.

- **N'en parle pas à Stan ou à Ruth, j'ai peur de leur réaction**.

Elle acquieçsa, Warren avait raison. Par contre, elle devait leur dire autre chose. Seth n'avait plus aucune source de pression sur elle. Elle ricana diaboliquement, pour une fois elle gagnerait.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **_demanda Warren devant l'hilarité de la jeune femme_.

-** J'ai le droit d'en parler à Seth ?** _questionna-t-elle avec un petit sourire sournois copié de son frère._

-** Et bien... oui, mais pourquoi?**

Elle se défit doucement de l'étreinte de l'homme, et lui lança un regard inquiet.

- **Tu m'excuses, je reviens... ne bouge pas**.

Puis elle se dirigea prêt de la salle de bain. Son frère devait avoir fini de se doucher. Elle toqua, une voix étouffée lui répondit :

- **N'entrez pas**.

- **Seth ? **

- **Oh, Kendra, c'est toi. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux**?

- **Hum. Rien de spécial. Je me disais que finalement j'irais quand même parler à Grand-Père de cette histoire de piles**,_ l'informa-t-elle sournoisement_.

- **Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas bien ou quoi ? N'oublie pas notre marché**.

Elle ricana et prise une grande inspiration avant de crier et de dévaler les escaliers en courant.

- **GRAND-PERE ! **

Derrière elle, elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir brutalement.

* * *

><p>Voila c'était le dernier chapitre et cette fic touche à sa fin ^^. Dommage je commençais à bien aimer l'écrire ! J'ai écris ce chapitre 4 en cour, moi perso il ne me plait pas, j'aurais préféré développer beaucoup plus la relation de Kendra et de Warren mais c'est une Rated K .<p>

Weywey merci pour tes gentilles reviews, ça m'a bien boosté *w* Pour Newel et bien... au début c'était lui qui gagnait le match ! Mais finalement j'ai changé les prénoms car je me suis rendue compte que justement, il perdait tout le temps XD.

Je pense que je recommencerais une fiction Kendra/Warren, j'ai déjà quelques idées donc.. projet projet !

SasunaruPowa~ ^w^ !


End file.
